


Bacchus and Apollo

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Roman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a young rich Roman student. He wakes up one morning to fine his personal slave R next to him. Both boys panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bacchus Intervenes

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know: R was sold to Enjolras's Family when he was around 16. R had been abused by past owner since he was captured at the age of 12ish. Enjolras is a wealthy young man who lives with his mother (Fantine), father (Félix Tholomyès), and sister (Cosette). Its not a happy home.

io

Enjolras woke up sore and would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep if it wasn’t for the fact that someone was beside him in the bed.

“Grantaire?” he had no way of knowing what had transpired the night before. He only knew that Grantaire was covered in bruises. His neck, his shoulders, his chest and back. He couldn’t remember that his lips where the cause and the wonderful moans that they each had gotten from the boy.

Grantaire groaned at the light and made to move only to find his arm blocked. Something wasn’t right. He wasn’t in the right room. Finally managing to crack open an eyelid he was met with the terrified face of Enjolras. Wait, did that mean the limbs entangled in his were-shit.

“A-are you alright?” Enjolras was tempted to jump up but he was afraid of hurting him even more because of the way they were so intertwined. Oh gods Enjolras knew he shouldn’t have let Couf convince him to drink.

The darker boy looked confused, “why wouldn’t I be,” his voice was gentler on his next words, trying to calm Enjolras down and make sense of the situation, “Could I have my arm and foot back?”

Enjolras sat up slowly. “But those bruises. I-” The blonde paused for a moment and put his hand on one particularly dark one on the boy’s shoulder. “Did I do that?”

Grantaire just blinked and looked at his exposed skin. He shrugged and made to get up, “Pay no mind to it, most were present before you got there.”

Enjolras reached his hand forward and put it on Grantaire’s arm. “I’m so sorry. I mean I. I wouldn’t. I would never hurt you.” He continued to babble hopelessly for a while.

R met the worried stare with a blank one, “do you not realize what happened last night? Have the gods erased it from your mind also? Maybe it is for the best that we both forget like they wished of us. I assure you, you probably caused no harm I did not ask for.”

He made an attempt to compose himself. “You have no recollection of last night’s events either? So I suppose asking what happened will do little good.” He idly looked around the room as if it would tell him. He wished he hadn’t because it immediately made his head swim. He had to go to class like this. Great.

The other boy had already begun to move around the room, first clothing himself and then moving to tidy a mess Enjolras had not yet noticed. His smile seemed almost sarcastic as he turned to the blonde still in the bed, “are you that innocent that you cannot guess what transpired with the help of the sheets?”

Enjolras cocked his head to one side before the realization hit him. “oh. Oh!” He flushed bright red and he looked away hoping Grantaire wouldn’t catch it. Part of him was thrilled. He had found the slave attractive for a while but never dared make a move. No matter how frustrating it was to have him constantly there. Especially during the past year. It was as if every night back then consisted him dreaming of them both in the very throes of passion like in the works of poets or artists. He never said a word to the boy about it. But now it seems Bacchus had helped him say everything he had been wanting to. And more.

Grantaire bowed his head. He needed to leave, this was not his place, and he was too equal here. His master, his Apollo, needed space, needed to recover without the cause of his distress nearby. He cursed Bacchus though, for finally giving him his dream and taking the memory from him. Had he not been a faithful servant of the god? This must be some evil trick.

Enjolras nodded in return. He could see why Grantaire would want to take his leave. He only hoped that Grantaire wouldn't be too bothered by what had happened. He wasn't about to take advantage of the slave, in a drunken state or not. “Grantaire?” He added before the boy left.

The dark young man paused, waiting.

“If someone comes for me and you happen to be up please tell them that I’m not feeling my best.” He waited a moment before adding. “And if it’s Courf tell him that I sincerely hope he falls into a public toilet.”

“Of course master,” the answer was short and brief. There was something cold and distant in the boy’s eyes as he took his leave of the room. R was ashamed of himself. Enjolras, for all his noble talk, was still a Roman master. He had thought better of his Apollo than to take a slave to bed and dismiss them the next morning without a second thought. Grantaire knew he was being unfair, that the golden boy had no idea what he was doing and even less of an idea of what he had done last night. But R was bitter and weary of the world. He was sick of men.

The tone of Grantaire’s voice worried him. What if he did remember what happened? Based upon what he knew of the man he wouldn't say anything. Enjolras sighed and leaned back down. He had heard that drinking could come back to haunt you the following day he had no idea of just how bad it could be. He felt like he had been thrown from a horse. He managed to fall back asleep eventually. This time he dreamed that Grantaire was the son of the Emperor and Enjolras was supposed to tutor him. That was a challenge indeed.


	2. Apollo Scolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make amends but Eponine is untrusting.

R tried to slip into his normal chores, hoping no one had noticed his absence or his bruises. Eponine did. She pulled him aside after they had finished serving breakfast, "Did he?" It was a half formed question but they both knew what she meant.

"I suppose he did," R wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He knew Eponine would understand.

"And after?"

"A dismissal," his voice was flat.

Eponine hissed and brought cool hands to his burning skin. She had ointments for these things she promised she would bring him later. They sat in silence for a few extra stolen minutes. When they could be absent no longer Eponine rose to her feet.

R grabbed her arm before she could return to work, "I would do it again," he told her, "that’s the sad part, I'd do it again the same way in a heartbeat."  
\-----------------------  
When Enjolras finally got up it was probably noon. He slid on his robes and attempted to sneak into his sister's room without being noticed. He was eager to see if she had even a bit of advice for him.

"Dionysus be praised, it's about time the two of you fell into bed together." She was far too giddy about this.

"No that's not the problem. I don't remember a thing. He was covered in bruises." Enjolras then added in a whisper. "I have no idea if it was even conceptual.

Cosette knitted her eyebrows. "Did he seem upset? Did he say anything?"

"He can't recall it either. And I'm totally unsure of his mood. He seems off. Oh gods." Enjolras was beginning to work himself up again.

Cosette stood and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm certain this will work out. I have more faith in the gods than I have distrust in your social skills."

Eponine appeared then. She brushed into the room and placed a small plate of fruit on a side table, Cosette loved fresh fruit in the early afternoon. It had been her wish to just nod to her mistress and vanish back into the rest the house, the gods seemed to have a different plan.

"Eponine?" Enjolras called. "Eponine do you know where Grantaire is? I need to speak with him about something important." He'd best find him now before the man got into the wine again.

"He's in my rooms," she answered coolly and left quickly.

"...Oh." Enjolras paused for a moment to think over the implications but went there anyway. His steps where quick and it was all he could do to keep from running. He didn't need to draw attention to himself though. Especially after he was skipping class. He opened the door slowly.

R didn't move at the sound of the door opening again and the sudden increase in light. He chose instead to moan into the cushion in his native tongue, "Ponine, you are perfect in every way for letting me hide here and for the salve. It doesn't hurt as much," he was muttering, the half empty bottle next to him was an explanation on why, "I don't want any of that shit though," a hand waved in the direction of the wine, "please take it from me, I never want to see wine again Ponine."

Enjolras shut the door quietly. He couldn't find any words to say so he simply chose to say nothing. He found the salve on a near-by table and walked over to Grantaire's side. Without saying a word he poured some in his hand and applied it as gently as he could.

Grantaire stiffened immediately. The hands on his back, however cool and soft were most definitely not Eponine's. He turned his head to meet Enjolras’ eyes and everything seemed to go out of him. "I am sorry." it was a whisper into the bed.

Enjolras only paused for a moment before continuing. "I should be the one apologizing." He suddenly felt more nervous than he had any logical reason to be. He just hoped his hands weren't shaking.

R curled away from his touch, "It was probably my fault," his voice was still a whisper, "I didn't - I didn't mean for it to be like that, like this. I'm so sorry; you deserved to have someone better than a slave boy as your first."

Enjolras sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm the one with power over you. I'm fairly certain any fault would be mine." He then added in a much smaller voice. "Grantaire, I wouldn't want anyone else as my first. Not a single soul."

Grantaire finally turned to look at him, "are you hurt?"

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "A little sore but nothing that stretching won't cure. You on the other hand will probably be in pain for days."

The dark boy didn't even blink, "its nothing, I don’t mind it, it’s a better burn then it could be."

Enjolras felt his felt his face heat up. Without any real thought he leaned forward and kissed one of the marks on the boy's shoulder. "The thought of hurting you terrified me." He managed to admit before his nerve left him and he did something stupid like babble for ages.

R let out a soft moan at the contact. His body hurt of bruises from the night before but Grantaire knew Enjolras didn't cause all those marks, no, some were from earlier in the day.  
The noise sent a shiver down Enjolras' spine and he couldn't help but ask "Would you mind too terribly if I kissed you?"

"Who am I to refuse?" then softer, "I welcome it"

Enjolras came around the bed and knelt down in front of him. The blonde put his hand under the boy's chin and leaned in for the kiss. It was fairly chaste, seeing as it was the first real kiss he remembered giving, but he used it to memorize the other's lips as best he could. Right down to the bits of stubble that brushed up against him.

It was Eponine who walked in then. Grantaire didn't really have much time to process the following events other than Eponine had gone to punch Enjolras, Enjolras who was their master and could respond in full force if he wished and his parents always wished. He moved more quickly than he knew he could. Grabbing her fist before it connected he shook his head and speaking in their old tongue told her he stopped her for Eponine’s sake, not Enjolras. Her eyes were flashing so he did not let go of the hand.

Enjolras jumped to his feet and stared for a few moments. He knew that Eponine was known for having a temper but he really must have crossed a line for her to raise a hand against him. He was distracted for a moment by Grantaire speaking in his native language. He had always been interested in it but his father had forbidden it because "Roman slaves should talk like Romans". "I apologize. I should be checking on mother she will probably be wondering where I've been all day." He babbled out and began looking for a way to get pass Eponine and to the door.

Eponine followed him out, "You might be a king here, in these walls, but we are no less human and there are ways a slave can fight. It you toss him aside, use him for sex like others have, you will regret it. He thinks too highly of you to see the danger himself," and with that she turned and stalked back to R.

Enjolras was left speechless. Infuriated that someone would hurt Grantaire, but speechless all the same. He wasn't ignorant to the ways of the world but he had allowed his optimism and the way his mother treated the slaves like workers instead of property to cloud the truth. He was tempted to follow with a rebuttal or a promise but he knew that a promise from him meant nothing to Eponine because he had no real reason to follow through. He had no real consequences either way. He quickly left to seek Fantine's advice.  
\-------------------------  
Eponine rubbed R's back in soothing circles, singing an old song from their home in the cooler north where magic was still alive. He explained to her his fear of being Enjolras' first, of not doing him justice. Eponine reminded him of others who had used him for sex and then cast him aside. They stayed as long as they dared but soon returned to work.  
\-------------------------  
"Mother?" Fantine was resting in her rooms to escape the noon heat. When he walked in he found her giggling over Gavrosche's attempts to weave a flower crown. He would get close to the end but it would often come unraveled. She carefully took it from him and showed him the proper way to tie it. "Yes Enjolras?" She called without looking up. The little boy looked up and smiled at him before remembering that he was supposed to be working. "I'll have that drink for you right away ma'am!" He ran off and she called after him. "Be careful, you'll trip yourself if you go too fast." Her hair was down and she smiled lazily at him. "Something is troubling you. You never go out in the heat if you can avoid it." He sat beside her and tried to think of a way to bring the topic up. "Mother, how do you earn the trust of someone who has every reason to not believe a word you say?" She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "I knew Cupid was taking aim."


	3. Apollo Flustered

Dinner was the normal affair with a few guests, Enjolras friends had come to see why their unofficial leader had missed the day's lectures. R and Eponine skirted around the group of rowdy boys, the other members of the household had left for bed not long before, leaving the youths to chat and make merry. It was Courf who first made a move, winking as Eponine filled his glass and making a crude joke. It was his habit and one no one seemed to bat an eyelash.

Enjolras elbowed him but continued explaining that he hadn't felt well enough to come in that morning. He had to assure Jolly that he hadn't caught something and he only paused a moment when Courf made the joke that he was sleeping of a pretty girl. The group found the idea hilarious because the thought of Enjolras in bed with someone was apparently the most improbable thing in the universe.

The second incident was when R had just finished serving them a second course. Courf's eyes followed the slave as he made his way around the room and then left for more wine on Enjolras command. "Your family has good taste," Courf joked to Enjolras.

Enjolras shot Courf a look. "Be careful you don't belittle a life for your humor." His voice was no different than when he berated them for drinking too much or chasing after higher class women. Despite the fact that he would have said the words regardless of what had happened between the two of them they still carried an odd weight for Enjolras.

Courf rolled his eyes and grinned at him, "only having a bit of sport Enjolras. There is no reason not to if they are willing; you know I act the same, slave or princess."

Granted Enjolras knew Courf wouldn't end up actually being able to make a move on Grantaire and he doubted the boy would reciprocate at all he still felt a flare of possessive jealousy that almost frightened him. No matter what his logic told him there was still a part of his brain that screamed for him to prevent it. That Courf was no good for Grantaire. That Courf was known to have too many lovers for anyone to keep track of. He figured that the only reason he was alive was that he was the son of Venus herself. He smiled in spite of the vague desire to beat his friend upside the head with the nearest blunt object. "Yes yes, and I admire that in you. I will have to tell you though that you convincing me to drink with you last night almost left me bedridden. Not that I regret it at all, I just don't plan on drinking enough to forget anything any time soon."

Courf laughed and returned to the conversation next to him, a heated argument between Feuilly and Jehan on the current war. It was nothing new; Enjolras eyes scanned the room and found R's. The slave boy held them. He was not practice of backing down, master or no. It was what normally caused so much trouble with previous masters.

Enjolras couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face. He took a sip of the wine and only turned around when he heard Cosette's voice. "And here I thought someone had let loose a bunch of wild animals in here." She was dressed simply but still looked stunning. 

"You can't expect us to not investigate the disappearance of our fearless leader!" Com laughed.

Enjolras grinned at his sister and waved at the boys around him, “are they not animals?" Jehan looked indignant at the suggestion but Baherol let out a call similar to a one of the monkeys they had seen.

"It’s probably time you left," Enjolras said in a more serious tone, "We have wasted enough time of drink and gossip this week and have classes to attend to."

The boys sighed like indignant children but began for the door all the same. Marius was surprisingly the hardest to get to leave. "Cosette does your brother go on for hours here like he does in class? We never get to leave unless someone decides to interrupt him." She smiled and began walking to the door to get him to move in that direction. "I am never bored with him here." Enjolras chose to take that as a complement.The last one finally managed to wander out.

R and Eponine quickly cleared the dining area and brought it to the kitchens. The cook chased them away, telling them the night was young and to have some fun with a bit of wine he gave them. Eponine looped arm through R's and pulled him out, all the boys had gone, leaving Cosette and Grantaire to be taken care of before the two slaves could have an hour of downtime and good wine.

Cosette turned to them. "I hate to keep you Eponine but would you mind accompanying me to the baths? I'll be in town tomorrow so you'll have all of tomorrow to yourself if you wish. It'll only take a minute."

Eponine glanced guiltily at R but he shrugged and waved her off, a soft whisper in their native tongue followed her, "I'll be fine". She smiled in thanks and then followed her mistress out into the evening. The sun was only now beginning to climb down so the heat was dreadful. The cool baths would be a perfect location to waste the rest of the evening in peace.

Enjolras was left alone with Grantaire. He attempted to make light conversation. "I didn't honestly expect them to bring half the class." This was awkward, isn't it? He knew it had to be. He mentally cursed Cosette for running off and leaving him.

"They care about you," was the short response. R's hands were moving, betraying the energy brought from nerves, he wound a small string around his fingers, tying into complicated knots and then patterns.

Enjolras didn't have nearly enough wine in his system to say what he was about to say with any semblance of a normal tone of voice. "And I care about you." He was surprised with the words that came out of his own mouth and attempted to drown them with chatter. "I apologize about earlier, that was stupid, I shouldn't have barged in, I should have said something." He was caught between wanting to take a few steps further and wanting to run away.


	4. Falling Together

R made the decision for him. He crossed the gap quickly and pressed a soft kiss into the corner of Enjolras mouth. A hand came up to hold Enjolras face as Grantaire whispered into his ear, "Eponine says you’re bad for me, that you will use me and cast me aside like others have when they are finished with their fun, it’s not uncommon, rather the opposite, I don't care, I would rather be used by a god than wasted on my own."

Enjolras jumped at first with the quick movement but shuddered when Grantaire's breath hit his ear. He wanted to be poetic but his brain seemed to cut out at the closeness and all he could utter was: "I'd rather go against all of Olympus than harm you." He took Grantaire's hand and quickly led him to his chambers, not wanting any interlopers to catch them.

As they slipped in, R pushed him against the painted walls, "harm no, but there is no reason for you not to be rough." He kissed Enjolras again, chaste and sweet and in screaming contrast to the words and tension of his body.

Enjolras returned the kiss fiercely, wrapping one arm around the boy to pull him closer. "And there is no reason for you to be wearing clothes." He managed to breathe out.

Enjolras could feel that Cheshire grin into his mouth. Grantaire wiggled in his arms, attempting to maneuver removing his clothing and remaining in contact with the golden boy in front of him, "whatever you command, Apollo, you know I always obey."

"For once I think you might," Enjolras laughed at the joke. R rarely obeyed completely. He dropped his lips to the boy's collar bone nipping as he helped Grantaire out of his tangled tunic. Enjolras allowed his hands to wander as he pulled the brunette over to the bed never once letting his lips leave his skin. When the backs of his legs hit the bed he turned around and laid Grantaire on it before slowly climbing on top.

The intensity of Grantaire's gaze caught him off guard. The other boy was dark, in hair and in views. His skin was paler than Enjolras’, as were the blue eyes digging holes into him now. "Are you sure of this," Grantaire asked in a quiet tone, his accent just tangible under the influence of Rome.

"I don't think I've ever been more certain" Enjolras whispered. The next kiss he stole was gentle. Less coated in need and lust and more reassuring. One hand slid down to the boy’s waist and he caught his eyes a second time. "Are you sure of this?" He repeated to the other. Grantaire just nodded, finding it hard to find words in that moment to assure his golden Apollo how 'sure' he was.

Enjolras kissed down his chest occasionally stopping to focus on an area or bite gently, his lips trailed all the way down to the man's waist and he took Grantaire's erection in his hand pumping it twice before placing his lips to the head.

It was hot, sticky, and the air in the room was heavy. Grantaire was not built for the heat or the exertion; he twisted on the bed, digging his fingers into the sides. Enjolras room was blissful shaded. It was cooler and dark, the lack of light did nothing to hide his master’s beauty though. Grantaire arched into every touch and had to muffle a loud moan.

Enjolras took more of him in, keeping one hand on his waist so Grantaire wouldn't accidentally buck and choke him. He used the other to slide down the slave's amazing legs. He bobbed his head up a little before taking even more, relaxing his throat all the while. Grantaire's moans easily surpassed any song he had ever heard.

It was a credit to Grantaire how quiet he was. In his mind at least. He tried, he really did. One hand found Enjolras head and snaked work-worn fingers through golden locks, holding on for dear life. The other hand reached up and gripped the top of the bed; it was Grantaire's attempt to hold himself in place.

Enjolras couldn't help the approving hum when Grantaire grabbed his hair and it prompted him to quicken his pace. He moved just fast enough for it to be considered fast and he knew it must be driving Grantaire mad. Enjolras' jaw was aching a little but he didn't mind it at all as he continued working on the boy below him.

It didn't take long, and the sharp pull on Enjolras hair was all the warning he received as R fought to stay as silent as he could. He came shuddering and moaning and whispering Enjorlas' name over and over again like a pray to Venus.

Enjolras swallowed around him and resisted the urge to cough. The boy's moans went straight to his cock and he couldn't help but stare when he pulled away. Covered in sweat and painting Grantaire rivaled any painting or sculpture Enjolras had ever seen.

Grantaire fell back on the bed, almost boneless but recovered his senses within seconds. He grabbed Enjolras hands, "and what about you?"  
Enjolras kissed him again and breathed out. "Whatever you wish to do to me."

R's eyes widened, "are you sure?" It was quickly becoming his most repetitive phrase and Grantaire was beginning to annoy himself with it.

Enjolras smiled and leaned back, allowing what little cloth that covered him to slide off. "Certain."

Grantaire pulled him closer for a longer, softer kiss than anything they had previously shared. Enjolras wrapped an arm around him and decided that he was more than okay with Grantaire taking the lead. Grantaire slowly turned them over, placing himself on top of Enjolras. He should be in a hurry, rushed by the fear of being discovered but the day was hot and he wanted to take his time to properly worship the body of the god in front of him.

He bent down, toying with Enjolras as he kissed first the corner of his mouth then his jaw, coming to nip at his neck. R was careful not to leave a mark, pressing just hard enough to let Enjolras know he was there. Both hands reached up to the blonde boys nipples and R slid further down, kissing in a trail along his chest. He had been right to think his master was a statue.

It was Enjolras' turn to hold onto the sheets for dear life. He let out a sigh when Grantaire nipped at his neck. Followed quickly by a gasp when the boy moved to his chest. 

Enjolras had heard about sex plenty of times but he hadn't expected it to be so, well, fantastic. It was as if there was nothing in the world other than Grantaire. And it was perfect.  
Grantaire slid down to Enjolras cock; he looked up at the blonde boy before quickly holding down his hips and taking as much as he could

Enjolras almost couldn't stop himself from bucking into Grantaire's hot mouth. "Oh, oh by the Gods Grantaire." His hands shook with the effort it took not to thrust.

R took a hand and moved it to his hair; Enjolras would hopefully get the message. Enjolras gripped him tight enough to know that he wasn't letting go anytime soon but not enough pull to hurt. He inched forward a little and moaned at the results.

Grantaire bobbed up to a madding pace, hollowing out his cheeks and removing his mouth before Enjolras was even remotely satisfied  
Enjolras attempted to suppress a whimper when Grantaire stopped. "Hmm?"

"You want to fuck me or do you want?" leans forward and runs his tongue over Enjolras’ shaft.

"Either. Anything. As long as it's you. I just want." He shivered at the touch.

"This for now," R smiles and Enjolras felt it more than saw it; "I don't think you'll last much longer." takes him in his mouth again.

The blonde shuddered. Even though somewhere in his mind he knew that this had happened just the night before thanks to his lack of memory every touch seemed new. If he could form coherent thoughts at this point he would probably be embarrassed at how quickly Grantaire was able to unravel him. Then again Grantaire knew the boy better than almost anyone in the world. Grantaire quickened his pace and ran his hands up and down Enjolras’ sides.

"Grantaire! I-" was all Enjolras could manage to get out before he came with a shout.

Grantaire took in everything, he had winced at the scream, but now he was looking at Enjolras, eyes almost black, with only a hint of blue. He lay sprawled out on the bed with his chest heaving. He never wanted to move from this spot ever again. "Sorry," he breathed. "I should have warned you sooner."

Grantaire was silent as he stood and retrieved a wet rag from the basin in the room. Enjolras followed him with his eyes. When R had finished wiping away any trace of the interaction he stood by the door, hesitating and unsure

Enjolras leaned up on his elbows. "Would you mind sharing my bed with me tonight?"

Grantaire looked at him then, really looked at him, not just glancing and then letting his eyes drop. Blue met brown and Grantaire spoke for the first time, "I wouldn't mind."  
Enjolras moved the sheets so he could climb in. "Good." He smiled and extended his hand to Grantaire. The other boy took it, but still didn't climb in bed, he seemed rooted to the spot. Enjolras could see a million thoughts racing through the other boy’s head as he tried to figure out the right course of action.

He pulled him a few steps closer and kissed him gently as he guided the brunette to the bed. "Please join me." He whispered. The darker boy finally moved toward the bed and climbed on. He curled into Enjolras, refusing to let go of his hand. Enjolras pulled the sheets up around them and put his free arm around Grantaire's waist.  
"What was it you were you planning for this evening before Cosette stole Eponine away?" His legs were slightly tangled with Grantaire's at this point.

"We were given wine, and the rest of the night off," came the response. On nights like those we tell Gavroche old stories and speak to him in our language. The wine dulls the pain."

Enjolras internally winced at the last line but knew that there was no way around it. "What stories?"

"Stories about fairies. And magic. And tricks on lovers"

"Are any particular your favorites?"

“Some were awful stories, men who were punished for wrongs they had forgotten they did," it was a whisper from Grantaire, "others were full of an ache. So many stories of families torn apart and lost love."

Enjolras tightened his grip as if his arms could protect the boy from the things that have already happened.

"I had a sister," he continued, "Like you have Cosette and Gav has Eponine. They all would have loved her. She died before I was taken here, not at the hand of Rome, no, it was just sickness." He spoke matter of factly. It wasn't that there was no more pain there, simply that there had been a peace found.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He wanted to know more, even though it hurt to listen. He wanted to know everything. Grantaire knew the most intimate details about him because he had been there when all of it had happened. His rocky relationship with his father, his mother's weak health, Enjolras' run-ins with the law for his protests. Even little things like his favorite foods or the fact that he tended to take the long way to classes to see more of the city. But he knew almost nothing about Grantaire.

Grantaire moved against him, pulling Enjolras tighter around his frame. He was silent. Tension was there, but R didn't want to touch it now. He just wanted to be still and hope he was not dreaming.

The blonde kissed the nearest expanse of skin that he could reach and sighed. It was probably still early in the night but he was far too tired to think of anything other than making sure they both were comfortable. His eyes felt heavy. "May Morpheus be good to you." He found himself yawning and buried his face into Grantaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally! not sure if I want to continue this. I guess maybe? tell me if you think I should


	5. Waking Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is a bitch in the morning.

It was not yet light when R rose the next morning. He slipped out of the other young man's arms and hurried to begin the day. Dawn was different in Rome. He liked it, the cool start of the day before hard labor and heat. when the sun had risen and a meal had been made before he made his way back to Enjolras' room.

Enjolras was reluctant to stir as always. "Good morning." He muttered to Grantaire sleepily and rolled over to avoid the sun's rays.

"You will be late to class." Grantaire smirked at him, it was their daily routine.

Enjolras groaned. "I'm not late. They're all just early." He finally sat up and his hair went out in every direction. He felt a little sore but in a fantastic sort of way.

R turned from the sight of Enjolras in the weak morning light, almost glowing. He tossed a damp rag in the boy's general direction and busied himself getting Enjolras' things in order.

He ran his fingers through his hair and did his best to clean himself up a little. He blushed as he noticed a small mark on his hipbone but continued with the annoying process of getting ready. He couldn't wait for Courf's usual commentary on his chastity while he could still feel the effects of last night though. It almost made getting dressed worth it.

Grantaire handed him a plate with a slice of bread and some cheese, "you best hurry, after missing yesterday's heated debates, arriving late will just draw more notice."

Enjolras looked up as he was putting his clothes on. "I didn't know they could debate without me." He picked up the bread and added a little cheese so he could eat as he continued getting ready.

"Which would mean you are desperately needed today," R was always more cheerful in the mornings. He never talked back later in the day but when Enjolras was still groggy and the sun was still weak, R was more of an equal.

He tied his tunic with a red sash and checked his reflection. He could go without shaving today. "You need to attend one day. They would have no idea what to do with your commentary. They're so used to people praising them for everything they do." He leaned in and kissed Grantaire. "Then again I probably wouldn't be able to focus on a word anyone else said."

"Probably because you would be arguing with me," Grantaire held out a shallow basin, "shave."

Enjolras groaned. "It'll be fine for one day more. No-one will notice." He wasn't overly fond of blades on him even if they were in his own hand.

R just glared and didn't budge, "I'll get in trouble, now shave or I'll do it for you.

"Alright." Enjolras sat down and lifted his head. "I always manage to cut myself anyway."

Grantaire paused for a moment before moving. He was used to the motions, slaves had to keep hair short. R had helped many before. It was simple so why was he worrying. His hands were steady though, and the job was quick.

Enjolras watched him with a calm smile the entire time. Not a single knick. He wouldn't of noticed Grantaire's nervousness if it wasn't for the fact that the boy seemed to of been holding his breath. "Better than I could ever do." He said as he ran a hand over his freshly shaved chin.

"Now you are presentable to Roman society," Grantaire finished cleaning him off and pulled the other boy to his feet, "You're late, best to hurry."

Enjolras leaned in to kiss him yet another time. "I'll be sure to relay what happens the moment I get home so you can find something to disagree with." He hurried out the door.  
His shoulders relaxed as soon as Enjolras had left the room, it was a challenge to get him to leave on time and one that R would be punished for if he failed. He looked up at the sun, still climbing higher, it would be a hot day but not as bad as the searing heat of yesterday. R smiled at the memories of yesterday. That was how Eponine found him when she stuck her head in to tell him to get a head start on the days chorus.

Enjolras hurried through the streets meeting up with Com along the way. The other boy gave him one look before bluntly asking. "Did you have sex last night?" 

Enjolras did a double take. "Oh so you did?" Com smiled. "As tempting as it would be to inform Courf to watch his brain attempt to comprehend the idea I take it I'm not to say anything to him?" 

Enjolras completely turned to face him at this point. "How could you tell?" 

Combeferre shrugged. "I was going to make a joke based on how you look impossibly content for it to be morning but your reaction was more than enough to tell me I'm right." 

Enjolras sighed. "Mention anything to Courf and I will end you in the most violent way possible." 

Com looked genuinely surprised for a moment. "So you finally ended up in bed with Grantaire?"

Enjolras stopped in the middle of the street and put his hand on Com's arm forcing him to a halt. "Don't mention this to anyone. If not for me than for him. I trust you Com but I won't stand to see Grantaire hurt." 

Com put his hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "I'm just glad you've finally done something about it. Watching you pining all these years has been absolutely painful. I won't tell a soul." 

Enjolras relaxed but rolled his eyes when Com followed it up with a question. "So are you as inept in bed as Courf thinks you are or do you have some inherent skill." Enjolras attempted to ignore him. "No really, I have good money riding on this." At least Com had bet in his favor.


	6. Apollo at Night

Enjolras came home to find Grantaire missing. After further investigation he found Eponine. "Hes working, Your father volunteered him to fix the aqueduct. Its a job that pays."

Enjolras sighed. "He shouldn't be out in the heat like this..." He looked up and realized that it meant that his father had been around, and near Grantaire. "Eponine, how was Father feeling this morning?"

"He was distracted," her voice was cold.

Enjolras stared at his feet. "As long as nothing was upsetting him." His father had an awful temper. It killed Fantine when he yelled and Enjolras has gotten to be fairly adept at convincing her that nothing is actually wrong. He has a temper of his own, not as bad as his father's, but chooses to channel it into debates and class because he's seen what it does when unleashed on someone. 

"How was Cosette? I haven't seen her since last night."

Eponine's ice melted if just by a fraction, "She is well. Perhaps you should visit her. R will return before the moon is high"

Enjolras smiled. "I will. I know you already would be planning to but do you mind making sure he has something to eat and drink when he gets home?"

Eponine dunked her head and moved away, she would look after R. He looked after her. 

When R did finally stagger home he collapsed on his cot. Every fiber of his being screamed out for rest but the weight of coins was worth it. He smiled into the fading heat of his room. Soon he could buy Eponine's and Gavroches freedoms as well as his own, above the normal price too. He was leaving nothing to chance. R's stomach growled but he didn't move. Laying there was enough even though food was only a short walk away.

“Grantaire?” Enjolras poked his head in but didn’t enter. He wasn’t about to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. “Are you in here?”

He should respond but he didn’t feel like moving his head up so R gave a muffled groan into the bed. 

Enjolras sat on the edge of the bed. “‘Ponine should have something for you in a moment.” He was tempted to massage the boy’s shoulders, well, to make any excuse to touch him, but he wanted Eponine to see them talking instead of doing anything sexual. He knew that earning her trust would be a long process. 

“I don’t need anything,” R was tired. It had been a long day, “sleep would be more welcome.”

“Certainly,” Enjolras leaned down and kissed Grantaire’s forehead before standing. “I hope Morpheus treats you well tonight.” 

Eponine choose that moment to walk in with food, “Don’t let him fool you. He just doesn’t want to think. I have food R. Now eat or I’ll force feed you like a child.”

Her words produced a series of childish grumbles from R but the other boy sat up (with a complaint about his back) to eat. He glared at Eponine but she just smiled sweetly. 

Enjolras couldn’t help but be reminded of how Cosette would take care of him when he got sick as a child. Every year he seemed to catch something and Cosette would make him get up and eat while others just allowed him to mope. “I see that he’s in good hands.”

Eponine smiled at him now and Enjolras didn’t trust it, “oh no, you can make sure he eats, after all, you did promise you would look after him.”

She turned and left quickly. R grabbed the plate and began to eat, gesturing at the door as he did, “you can go, I’m fine really, just drained a bit. Gav can help you prepare for bed or I will be along in a moment.”

“Seeing as I’ve been put in charge I’m not taking my eyes off you. Hate for you to do something foolish.” Enjolras sat back on the bed and yawned “Father is inviting two girls over next week. I’m sure he wants me to marry one of them. What’s the best way to tell a girl that you’re taken?” The boy’s hand found it’s way to Grantaire’s thigh and he left it there as he turned to him for an answer.

R didn’t move other than to hang his head, “You are going to have to marry.”

“Maybe I won't. Maybe father won’t like them.” It was more of a prayer than an actual possibility. 

“Maybe they will be goddesses in disguise to test you,” R teased him gently. 

“Then I shall be truthful and hope that it is Diana and Minerva who have come calling. Venus does not handle rejection well.” 

“You should meet our gods. They are powerful and terrifying. My mother used to say I was born under Loki’s watch.”

“I’d love to hear about them. Not so sure about meeting them. My father used to try to pass my sister and I off as Apollo and Diana because of our blonde hair and the fact that we’re twins. Mother always would end up apologizing on his behalf to them because his boasting worried her.” Enjolras smiled for a moment before adding. “Loki, I’ve heard that name in my studies. He is the trickster yes?”

“He’s not really a trickster, hes just clever and makes a few mistakes. But he always fixes them. He has magic.”

“Clever, makes mistakes but always fixes them, magical. Sounds familiar.” 

“Hush lord Apollo.” R finished eating, “You need to prepare for bed.”

“You should join me. My chambers will offer a much better sleep than yours.” 

R followed behind him to his rooms but never let go of his hand. Enjolras lead him to the side of the bed furthest from the door and pulled him down. R hovered over him, hands on his chest and face inches from Enjolras’. 

“I’ll let you sleep soon, I promise. I just wanted to lay with you for a while.” The blonde kissed him gently and wrapped one arm around his waist.

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Oh? What happened to sleep being so welcome?”

“I hadn’t registered you being there yet.”

Enjolras kissed just under his ear and slowly made his way down to his collar bone.

“Enjolras?” A light twinkling voice asked outside the door asked.

“Y-yes mother?” The boy looked like a deer at the wrong end of an arrow.

“You father has moved the date up again. The girls should be here by the end of the week.”

“Thank you!” He called to the door.

“Goodnight darling. Oh, and wish Grantaire pleasant dreams.”

R’s blue eyes were huge and full of panic. He had stopped moving. Staring in horror at Enjolras but not quit registering that he was there. 

“M-mother?” Enjolras called.

“Yes darling?”

“How? I?”

Fantine’s light laugh could be heard through the door. “A mother knows these things. Your father won’t be back until much later.”

“Mother!” Cosette’s footsteps came running up behind her. “Leave the poor boys be!” Even though she was pretending to chastise Fantine Enjolras could practically hear the smile on her face. They left in a sea of giggles.

R still had not moved. 

“I’m sorry. They seem to feed off of other’s pain and discomfort.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” the look of complete fear had not left his eyes, “your father. Your father would not like it.”

“My father should catch a pox.” Enjolras kissed him a second time. “You may go if you want to. I understand. I’d much prefer it if you stayed though.”

R looked torn. Every fiber of his being to him to stay, but if- Enjolras’ hands stopped his thought process and made the decision for him. 

“I’d personally prefer it if you never left.” Enjolras wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, entangling himself with Grantaire to the point of it being almost impossible to move.

“Then I guess I don’t really have a choice do I,” there was a smile in his voice.

“Not at all.” The blonde nuzzled into him and closed his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to share my bed with anyone else, in any way, before I met you.”

“Thats because you lack a sex drive and only leave your room to study or with your friends.” It was a light banter and the words were soft as R drifted from 

“I’m being romantic you ass.” Enjolras smiled and ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

R made a happy noise and buried himself in Enjolras.

Enjolras quickly fell asleep like that. Thank god he didn’t have class tomorrow, because he never planned on moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS BUT WHATEVER


End file.
